


Coffee in a Paper Cup

by KaeBird13



Series: A Sunday Afternoon [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Barbara is Oracle, Humor, I am so sorry, I have no idea what universe this is in so..., Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, THEY ARE VERY GAY, and Cass is Batgirl, and a smattering of angst, and i completely forgot about Duke, and it's beautiful, but only like a little bit, i was inspired to write this, lots and lots of fluff, stephanie is spoiler, suggested cass cain/harper row because i couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeBird13/pseuds/KaeBird13
Summary: Cassie and Kara are invited to spend the weekend with their girlfriend in Gotham.  Kara wanted a romantic night out, Cassie aimed to eat an entire plate of Alfred's cookies, and Stephanie just wanted to spend a couple of days reunited with her girlfriends.  However, in the city that bows to no one, things never go according to plan.It turns out alright, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by tumblr user stephaniie-brown, who got me hooked on this pairing. Seriously, too good. I have never written any of these characters before, so hopefully they turned out okay.
> 
> *cups hands around mouth* I AM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DOMESTIC FLUFF!
> 
> Title was taken from the song Sunday by Les Friction. It inspired the story, but this fic is by no means tied to the song by any other means besides the title.

When Stephanie Brown invited her girlfriends, Kara Zor-el and Cassie Sandsmark, to spend the weekend at her place in Gotham, they were expecting a couple of lazy days where they drank coffee and binged watched netflix and got up-to-date on each other's lives. Perhaps, Kara had hoped, they would even go to the zoo or take a long walk around the city. Cassie had been set on a tour of the elusive does-it-even-exist? Batcave and a plate of Alfred's infamous chocolate chip cookies.

However, this was Gotham, and they really should have known that things never go as planned in this city.

Friday evening had turned out as expected. The two superpowered heroes had arrived at Steph's apartment around the same time, had a lovely dinner of McDonald's (provided by Steph, who proclaimed it to be her best cooking yet), and then the three of them had suited up and done a quick patrol around the more grimy parts of Gotham. Kara broke a drug dealer's nose, Cassie made several muggers pee their pants, and Stephanie had a lovely chat with Catwoman on the rooftops of an art museum.

When Batman showed up to yell at Stephanie for inviting superheroes into _his_ city (without even running it by him first, _again_ ), the human part of their trio had jumped onto Kara's back piggy-back style and thrown a "I don't know, Batman. Suddenly I can't read." over her shoulder as they had flown off.

(She had been on a spree where she only replied in memes on their group chat. It's been three weeks. Kara has been loving it; Cassie's _this_ close to homicide.)

Night time on Friday had been filled with loving words and soft kisses.

Saturday morning had been perfect. They woke up around nine, Cassie made pancakes for them, and they had basked in the warm sunlight streaming from the window in the kitchen. They filled each other in on the going ons in their cities, how their families had been fairing, and the one villain who made an absolute fool of himself trying to woo Kara.

At 11:36 a.m. (Cassie had been pulling up a youtube video of the villain's public embarrassment on her phone, which is why she knew the time) their relaxing weekend getaway had gone thoroughly to hell. It started with Steph's phone ringing. She had looked at the caller ID with a slight frown and had stood up and moved to the living room to answer. Cassie and Kara watched her leave with matching concerned expressions, and twin feelings of ominous foreboding.

Fifteen minutes later, Stephanie had finished her hushed conversation (Kara tried her best not to listen in, really) and returned looking grim. "Alfred's mother had a heart attack early this morning," She explained, her mouth twisted like she was trying to contain the contents of her stomach. "We don't know much, but we do know that things are not looking good. Alfred and Bruce are leaving to England tomorrow morning to be there with her."

The two superpowered heroes felt their own stomachs plummet in sorrow. They both had become well acquainted with Alfred during their courtship with Stephanie. The older gentleman had become like a grandfather of sorts, and had always openly encouraged their relationship with kind words and supportive actions. Any grievance of the butler would be felt keenly by many in the superhero community.

"So what's the plan?" Kara had asked once she had stood. She floated to her girlfriend's side and began rubbing comforting circles on Stephanie's back.

Stephanie sighed, a low mourning note. "All of Gotham's Bat-approved vigilantes have been called pick up the slack during Batman's absence. I need to go meet up with Nightwing, Oracle, Red Hood, Red Robin, Batgirl, and Robin to discuss patrol routes and schedules. You two are welcome to stay, but I'm not going to be around much today and tomorrow."

Cassie and Kara exchanged side glances and small nods. "We're not leaving," Cassie gave her girlfriend a small smile. "We've got your back."

Stephanie reached out and grabbed Cassie's hand, gently tugging her up from the chair she was sitting on. She pressed their foreheads together and took a deep breath in, releasing it slowly. "Thanks, babe. I love you. Both of you."

Kara and Cassie returned the affectionate words and watched their girlfriend leave with sad smiles.

The rest of Saturday passed with the two of them barely leaving Steph's apartment. After an hour of watching TV, Cassie had thrown her hands up in exasperation after finding the _twelfth_ candy wrapper in the crevices of Stephanie's couch. It had sparked a cleaning spree that started in the livingroom and then quickly expanded to the bathroom and the bedroom. Kara took control of the kitchen after finding expired mayo in the fridge in the process of making herself and Cassie sandwiches.

Three hours later, two trash bags had been filled with most of the contents of the fridge, the dishwasher cycle had been run twice, and an additional five bags of trash had been stuffed by the combined efforts of Kara and Cassie. The surface of the counters gleamed, and the two blonde heroes had given their work a satisfactory nod.

It was in the evening that things went from bad to worse. The television had been turned onto the news channel for background noise as they had sat chatting. A breaking news special blared, drawing their attention away from each other.

Two-Face, the reporter had revealed, broke out of Arkham three quarters of an hour ago. Citizens were warned to retreat to their homes and remain there until the villain was taken back into custody. No words were spoken between the two as they changed into their costumes and flew out into the city.

It wasn't hard to find the action. All they had to do was follow the helicopters and the streaming lights of police vehicles. Two-Face, it turned out in an ironic twist, was attempting to steal a new device from Wayne-Technologies that the psychopath was determined could be used to put an end to Batman and keep him out of Arkham permanently.

It also turned out that neither Supergirl or Wondergirl were really needed. The battle was almost completely over by the time they had arrived. Two-Face had done a piss-poor job of picking a day to break out. The entirety of the Batfamily had a hard time dealing with emotional angst, and had a habit of turning it into anger and dealing with it through violence. Two-Face really, really should have timed his breakout better. In the end, Stephanie broke Two-Face's nose, Kara made several of his henchmen pee their pants, and Cassie had a lovely chat with Catwoman on the roof of Wayne-Technologies.

Saturday night had been filled with tears and venting and cleaning bloody wounds.

Cassie woke up late Sunday morning. Yawning loudly and stretching her arms, she found herself the only person in Stephanie's bed. After pulling on a pair of pants, she exited the bedroom for the bathroom. In the kitchen, she could hear tell-tale sounds of someone making breakfast.

"Uhh, Kara? Stephanie?" Cassie called out a second after opening the bathroom door.

"Just me here," Kara popped out of the kitchen and into the small hallway. "Good morning!"

"Yes, good morning," Cassie repeated distractedly. "Did you know that there is a shirt completely soaked in blood in the bathroom sink?"

Kara cocked her head to the side with a thoughtful frown. "Oh yes, I think I remember hearing something last night. Um. . ." She took a minute to recall what her sensitive ears had picked up. "Cassandra Cain - you know, Batgirl - I think she crashed on the couch last night? Yeah, that's it. Steph went to talk to her after we fell asleep. I think the shirt is hers."

Cassie gave the shirt another concern glance and noted the crimson liquid that stained the walls of the sink. "Is she okay?"

"Oh yes," Kara tittered. "The blood's not hers."

With a shudder, Cassie made a mental note to _never_ get on Batgirl's bad side. "Huh, well I hope she's not wanting us to get the blood out. I don't know how."

Kara let out an amused snort. "That's not something we normally deal with, is it? I'd bet good money that everyone in the Batfamily are experts at it though, so we shouldn't worry."

Grunting an affirmative, Cassie sniffed the air experimentally. "Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you're cooking in there is burning."

The Kryptonian let out a rare curse and flew back to the range. Cassie finished her business in the restroom while studiously ignoring the bloody blouse. She found Kara hunched over burnt waffles, trying vainly to scrape the black edges off with a knife. "So where is Stephanie anyway?"

"You don't remember?" Kara's eyes flickered over the rim of her glasses, looking up at her girlfriend.

"...No?"

"She went to the manor this morning for a family breakfast to say goodbye to Alfred and Bruce. She did invite us, but I thought it would be intruding, no matter how much Stephanie said otherwise."

"I literally do not remember any of that."

"Not surprising, I guess. Stephanie tried to wake you and you threw a pillow at her and said 'five more minutes, mom' and went back to sleep. She said she'll check in at noon though. Want waffles?"

Cassie took a seat at the tiny table. "Please, thank you."

After breakfast, finding nothing better to do, the two women settled down in the livingroom to watch netflix. Cassie rolled her shoulders with a groan and laid down on the carpeted floor. "Wanna massage my back?"

Shrugging, Kara straddled her. "How hard?"

"Give it all you've got, sweetheart."

Chuckling, Kara did _not_ give it all she got, knowing she would probably break her girlfriend's shoulder blades. She rolled back and began pushing her fingers into the soft flesh of Cassie's back, working at the knots hidden under the skin. "Mm," She commented after a second. "It's a good thing you have such a squishy bush."

"...Bush?"

Blushing, Kara stammered, "I was going to say bottom, but mid-sentence I changed my mind to tush, and I sort of mushed the two together."

"You are adorable, you know."

"Why thank you."

"Tch," A third voice joined their conversation. "Stop there before you end up in a compromising position."

Kara and Cassie looked up to find one Damian Wayne glowering at them from the entrance to the livingroom. Cassie wiggled her butt which Kara was firmly planted on. "And this isn't a compromising position? When did you get in here anyway?" She glanced at the front door, which she swore she never heard open.

Damian's scowl deepened. "I came in through the window." His eyes twitched between the two of them for a beat and decided to get right to the point of his visit. "Have either of you seen Cass? I wish to spar with her today."

Cassie twisted her head up to look at Kara. The Kryptonian started. "Oh! I would be the best person to answer that, huh. Lemme think for a sec. ...I think she told Steph this morning that she was going to go visit Dick. He got a puppy, right? Anyway, she wanted to go see it."

Sighing in a longsuffering way, Damian pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Two dogs, actually. Grayson saw one of those animal abuse commercials and was inspired to visit the local shelter."

"Are you really one to talk? Don't you have like ten pets, including a cow?"

"...If she is indeed at Grayson's, that means I will have to interact with Todd. He's there attempting to teach Grayson how to not completely butcher a simple meal."

Kara's eyebrows rose in contemplation. "Jason is teaching Dick how to cook? And I thought you liked, er, _tolerate_ Jason?"

Damian's face pinched like he could not believe he was still engaging in the conversation after he had already gotten his answer. "Wednesday Grayson invited us over to his place to meet his new dogs and he cooked us dinner. It was so awful that Todd stole Grayson's bike and swore he would not return it until Grayson could cook something that did not taste like sawdust. Gordon is there too to make sure that there is not an excessive amount of blood spilled. As for Todd and I. . . we had a disagreement this morning about what objects in his apartment could be used for my swordsmanship routine."

"You're staying at Jason's?" Cassie paled at the thought.

A hint of color dusted the boy's face and he quickly glanced away. "Father insisted I stay at one of my 'siblings' place whilst he and Pennyworth travel abroad. It is unnecessary; I am not a child."

"You're like twelve."

"Thirteen."

Kara opened her mouth to inform him that thirteen was still very much a child, but thought it best to not discuss the topic further. "Why aren't you staying at Dick's?" She asked instead.

Damian glared at her like she had asked the world's most ridiculous question. "While I may appreciate Grayson's company for longer periods of time than most, I do not want to eat Captain Crunch three meals a day."

Right, so perhaps it was a bit of a dumb question. The three stared at each other in silence and Damian rolled his weight to the back of his feet. "Do you know where Stephanie is?" Cassie questioned before it could get too awkward. "She promised she would check in with us at noon, and it's. . ." She trailed off to fish her phone out from under Kara's mass. "One thirty."

Damian pensively drew his eyebrows together. "She and Drake were working on some sort of case, I believe."

Cassie groaned. Great, a case; no wonder she had lost track of time. Seeing as there was nothing left to discuss, Damian flipped around and strode back into the hallway.

"Aren't you going to use the door?" Kara called after him.

"No."

"Bye itty-bitty Bat!" Cassie yelled.

They heard the window in Stephanie's bedroom open and a fourth voice joined the fray. Seconds later, Harper Row was poking her head into the livingroom. "Sup, guys."

"...Does anyone ever use the front door?" Kara asked.

"Stephanie has a front door?" Harper joked with a smirk. "Anyway, I'm not planning on interrupting for long, but have either of you seen Cass's shirt? She thinks she left it here last night."

"It's in the bathroom sink." Cassie answered with the barest hint of trauma in her tone.

"Thanks. Later."

Once the blue-haired girl had left (out the window, because apparently everyone who trained under Batman was allergic to the goddamned front door), Cassie motioned for Kara to get off her back. "Argh! I'm going to go absolutely bonkers if I'm cooped up for even one more minute!"

Kara, who didn't particularly want to venture out into Gotham without one of its citizens present to guide them around, nodded like she understood. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I heard that somebody just got two new puppies. Wanna come with?"

Kara eyed the novel that she brought with her but hadn't had the opportunity to delve into yet. "Do you even know where Dick lives?"

Cassie peeked up as she pulled on her worn tennis shoes. "Sure I do. Back when Tim and I were dating we hung out at his place in Blüdhaven all the time."

" _You dated Tim?!_ " Kara's jaw had almost unhinged with how fast it dropped.

Cassie froze, balanced precariously on one foot, her other shoe in her hand. "You didn't know that?" She inquired slowly.

Kara's mouth snapped closed, her lips pressed together in a dangerously thin line. "You dated Tim. Steph dated Tim. Maybe _I_ need to date Tim."

"He probably wouldn't mind that." Cassie's mouth twitched upwards. "We could call ourselves the 'I used to date Tim Drake' squad. Hold monthly meetings; start a blog."

Kara _harrumphed_ , not quite sure how to feel about this new tidbit of information. "I don't really want to go out. I'll stay here in case Steph comes back."

"Kay, love you babe."

"Love you too."

* * *

Stephanie Brown, AKA the Spoiler, watched her prey read the morning news from the corner of her eye. Chewing a wad of gum, she blew a bubble and let it pop over her lips before sucking it back in. This morning, after the farewell breakfast for Alfred (it had been a quick affair, despite the attempts from all parties to remain civil for the sake of the butler. Really, it had been a bloody miracle that they all lasted an hour under the same roof.), Tim had approached her about a new case he had been working on.

The gig included tailing a man who Tim suspected had a connection to an arms dealer who illegally imported kevlar-piercing bullets. Steph had jumped at the chance to work with her male best friend - it was important to make that distinction. Cass was her best friend, and Harper too. Kara and Cassie were a bit more than best friends, she was dating them after all.

Steph had tailed her mark for three hours before he boarded a public train. Tim had taken over the stalking at that point when the mark had seen Stephanie follow him to the station. She had quickly donned a brunette wig and large framed glasses, changed her clothes, and applied cherry-red stain to her lips before taking the tail back from Tim, after Red Robin had followed him to downtown Gotham. Now they were sitting at a fancy sidewalk café; Steph was sipping on a large coffee and Gregor Bullwick was gorging himself on a jumbo philly cheesesteak.

Steph's phone chirped from inside the leather purse she was sporting as part of her disguise. She pulled it out and was surprised to see a text message from contact: Wonder-gf. Why was Cassie texting her? She said she'd check in at noon. Aaaand it was almost two. Shit. Swiping a complex pattern to unlock her phone, she quickly read the message.

_Gone to DG's place to pet puppies. Kara stayed to wait for you. DW told us you were hanging w/ Tim, so I figured you lost track of time. Love ya._

Steph frowned at the news, not liking the fact that she had inadvertently left Kara all alone. Mentally debating the pros and cons of inviting her girlfriend to join the stakeout (Kara, bless her heart, was not subtle in the _least_ ), she shrugged and clicked on the call button of contact: Super-gf. The phone rang for seven seconds before Kara picked up.

" _Morning,"_

"Hey babe," Steph retorted even as she rose her eyebrows at Kara's greeting. Morning? It was afternoon - part of the reason why she was calling in the first place. "Sorry I didn't check in earlier."

" _Hm,"_

...She was either extremely pissed or incredibly distracted. "So I'm doing this thing with Tim later, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

" _Mmhmm,"_

"...Kara, are you reading?"

" _Uh-huh."_

A wicked grin split Stephanie's colored lips. Kara got super into books and tended to answer phone calls while still reading. It lead to absent-minded conversations that usually ended up hilarious - for the other party. "So I take it that you probably don't want to come hang with Tim and me. That's cool."

" _Yeah, yeah."_

"Well, you have a good time in my smelly apartment. You do know that I haven't done the dishes in over a month. The trash has been sitting there for three weeks."

" _That's nice."_

"...'Oh my god, Stephanie. That's disgusting, Stephanie.' That's what you meant to say, right?"

" _Sure."_

"Guess what, Kara."

" _Hm?"_

"I've been having a steamy affair with your cousin. He's going to fly me to Vegas tonight so we can elope. Do I have your blessing?"

" _Of course."_

Stephanie had to bite her knuckles to keep from laughing. "Hey, you know that one Chinese restaurant that makes those really good pot stickers you love? Well, it's going out of business."

" _WHAT?"_

"No, not really. Just wanted to see if you were paying attention. I'll be home late tonight. Are you planning on leaving tonight or tomorrow morning?"

Stephanie heard a low, thoughtful gurgle from the other line. " _Tomorrow morning, but pretty early."_

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye, love."

" _Bye."_

Stephanie hung up and finally let herself give a quiet chuckle. She really should have recorded that conversation. Looking up to make sure Gregor was still engrossed in his meal, she started typing out a new message to Cassie.

_Kara just gave me permission to marry Superman._

_LOL. Was she reading?_ Came the quick reply.

_Yup. I snapped her out of it by telling her that TianChuang was closing down._

Stephanie imagined that Cassie was laughing out loud (for real, not like the acronym used to describe fleeting amusement), because it took her girlfriend three minutes to reply.

_I swear that sometimes that girl loves food more than she loves us._

_I love food more than I love you._ Stephanie quipped with a personal smirk.

_I know for a fact that that is a blatant lie. Take it back._

Another check on Gregor revealed he still had half of a meal to devour. Good, plenty of time to punch out a sappy message. _You're right. I love you more than pot stickers. I love you more than waffles. I love you more than I love listening to the patter of rain on the window late at night. I love you more than autumn afternoons when the weather is just right and all the leaves have changed colors. I love you so much, Cassie._

The three of them had been dating for well over a year, but Stephanie still shifted around anxiously as the minutes dragged by and Cassie still hadn't replied to her text. Ten minutes rolled around before her phone chirped again. Biting the inside of her cheek, Steph read answering text with trepidation.

_Jason Todd just told me to quit blushing like a horny teenage girl._

Oh good, Cassie had loved it. Giddiness swelled in her chest and she couldn't contain her smile. _Don't worry, babe. You blush like a horny girl in her early twenties._

_Thanks bb._

Her mark had finished his food, but he was loitering at the table, looking at his phone like he was waiting for his lunch to settle before moving along again. She would have to keep a careful eye on him, but Steph could probably manage to keep the conversation going.

_I want you to look Jason in the eye and say, as emotionless as you possibly can, 'frilly pink tutu'._

Again, it was a while before Cassie responded. _He got really angry and said 'bitch better not'. Dick went to hide his guns. Damian looks like he can't decide which side he wants to root for. One of the puppies peed in the middle of the kitchen floor. Cass is laughing so hard I think she might die. How did you manage to start a fight from a completely different city?_

Unfortunately for Steph, Gregor chose that moment to abandon his table, not giving her enough time to properly respond to that life-changing text. Of all the sacrifices she had made for Tim, that was probably the hardest.

As she stood up to follow the mark, her phone rang. Kara. Her Super-gf had probably taken a quick break from her book and had let her conversation with Stephanie set in. She definitely had enough time to answer this.

" _STEPHANIE BROWN,"_ Kara's voice thundered so loudly that the lady sitting a table over sent a dark look in Stephanie's direction. She held the phone three inches away from her ear with a grimace. " _YOU ARE_ _NOT_ _ALLOWED TO MARRY CLARK_."

She couldn't help but start uncontrollably giggling.

Five hours, eight cups of coffee, a terrifying run-in with a feral housecat (don't ask, you really don't want to know), and a brief tussle with a rampaging gorilla (you really, _really_ don't want to know) later, Steph and Tim had captured an incriminating conversation on video between Gregor and their arms dealer that was guaranteed to lock both away for life. They stayed long enough to watch the police lead them away in cuffs before fleeing to the familiar rooftops of Gotham.

"Thanks for helping me with this, Steph." Tim gripped her shoulder in a friendly way.

She took in the ashen complexion of his face and could picture the blackish hue of the skin under his eyes, beneath that mask of his. She reached up and cupped his face, rubbing her thumb across his cheekbone. "Anytime, Tim. You know I've always got your back."

"Yeah," He breathed out as he leaned into her touch.

"Go home and get some sleep," Stephanie almost pleaded. "Leave Gotham to your brothers and Cass tonight." She wanted to say more about leaning on others for help instead of bearing himself down with the weight of the world, but held back. They had that argument so many times, in so many words. It was almost not worth it to beat the same dead horse. Still, she ached with the need to help him _somehow_.

Tim opened his eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay, yeah, I can do that."

Thank god, Steph internally cheered.

He cracked out a tiny smile. "Hey aren't you supposed to be somewhere else? Like with your girlfriends?"

Steph playfully swatted his arm. "Oh go home already, Red Robin."

"I will if you will."

Rolling her eyes, Steph did a flip off the edge of the building and shot out her grappling line.

* * *

"Okay," Kara said for the fifth time, with the same slight frown. "I really feel like I know her. Seen her before, I swear."

"She's an actress," Cassie replied dryly. "Of course you've probably seen her before."

"No! Like met her in person before."

"Good evening to the two most beautiful people in the entire world."

Cassie and Kara looked over to see Stephanie decked out in her full Spoiler costume standing at the entrance to the livingroom. Kara sent a suspicious glare at the front door. "Did you come in through the window?"

"...Yes."

"Does anyone _ever_ use the front door?"

"I have a front door?"

Cassie snorted and Kara gave them both a blithering look. Stephanie's eyes drifted to the television. "Watching Merlin? Good choice."

"The acting is subpar at times," Cassie countered. "But the characters are enjoyable and the dialogue is golden."

"I _still_ feel like I know the actress who plays Morgana though!"

"Oh my god, Kara. Okay, maybe you interviewed her?"

"...Maybe, I don't know."

"Do you remember reading a piece where Kara interviewed Katie McGrath, Stephanie? ...Stephanie?"

Sometime in the seconds of the conversation between Cassie and Kara, Stephanie had vanished from the doorway. She reappeared moments later, sans mask. "Sorry, habit. One of the key requirements of the Batfamily, actually, to disappear while people are talking to you. I swear that's how Barbara's dad is going to one day figure out her secret identity. She's just going to wheel away mid-conversation and the Commissioner is going to have a violent flashback."

"I didn't even hear you leave," Kara admitted.

Stephanie straightened at that. "Seriously? Oh man! Why couldn't I have waited to do that while Damian was present? The little shit bet me twenty bucks that I couldn't sneak away without you two noticing. He's never going to believe me now!"

Cassie smirked. "We could stage it, if you want."

Folding her arms, Steph scowled. "It wouldn't count."

Somebody screamed on the television, drawing all of their attentions back to the show. "So what did you think of Lancelot's death? Yay or nay?"

"Stephanie!" Kara gasped, scandalized. "We haven't gotten that far yet!"

"Oh, sorry. Wait," Her face lit up. "Wait a minute!"

"I know what you're doing, Stephanie Brown!" Cassie yelled as Stephanie darted back out into the hallway. "And I'm telling you now, don't you dare!"

Her plea was futile, however, as Stephanie returned once again wearing her mask. She struck a pose, hand up in the air and her hip jutted out to the side. "Spoiler Alert!"

Cassie groaned and Kara clapped her hands in delight.

All things considered, Sunday turned out to be a pretty good day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a h/c that Kara got super into whatever book she was reading and tended to ignore people, but still answered the phone and had conversations. It turned out to be so much more than that, obviously.
> 
> Also, I really like the idea of Stephanie having dirt on all the Batboys because of reasons and she is never afraid to pull out the Receipts.


End file.
